Revival Tour
The Revival Tour is the second solo concert tour by Selena Gomez, in support of her second solo studio album Revival (2015). The tour began in Las Vegas, Nevada at the Mandalay Bay Events Center on May 6, 2016, and is planned to conclude in Guadalajara, Mexico at the Telmex Auditorium on December 18, 2016. Background and development On October 1, 2015, Gomez announced that she would be begin touring North America in late spring of the following year in support of her album Revival (2015). When discussing the tour in a video posted to her fans on Instagram, Gomez stated: I have a very exciting announcement: I am launching my Revival World Tour. I will be going through the US and Canada from May to July and then later in the year going overseas. She also announced that fans could purchase a Revival bundle with early ticket access. In a statement to Entertainment Weekly, Gomez stated: I am ready to get back on the road and see my fans in person! This album marks a new and very important chapter in my life. I cannot wait to get on stage and perform this new material. On January 22, 2016, Gomez announced an added show in Anaheim where Charlie Puth will serve as the opening act. On February 23, 2016, Gomez revealed via her Snapchat that DNCE will serve as the main opening act during the North American leg of the tour. On March 14, 2016, Tyler Shaw announced he will join Gomez as the opening act in Vancouver, Winnipeg, and Ottawa. On March 15, 2016, It was announced that Gomez would appear at the Quebec City Summer Festival 2016 which will take place on July 11, 2016. In April 2016, a total of seven shows in Asia, three in Mexico and 22 in Europe were added to the tour. On April 12, 2016, Bahari announced that they will join Gomez as one of the opening acts in North America. On April 20, 2016, it was announced that Bea Miller will join Gomez as one of the opening acts during the North American leg of the tour. On May 1, 2016, Bahari announced on Twitter that they will start in Austin through Los Angeles in North America as one of the opening acts. On May 3, 2016, the official merchandise line for the tour was made available via Gomez's website. On May 24, 2016, Gomez announced she will be touring Oceania for the first time. Concert Synopsis The show begins with Gomez' shadow behind a curtain posing while performing the first verse of 'Revival'. Right before the chorus, the curtain drops as Gomez walks on the stage during the chorus - wearing a skin colored sparkly catsuit The song ends and pyramid-type objects surround Gomez. The objects move - revealing Gomez now in an attachable cut-out black dress over the catsuit, performing 'Same Old Love'. The objects surround Gomez again, then leaving to show that the black dress has been removed and is once again in her catsuit. Gomez proceeds to perform a remixed version of 'Come & Get It'. After the song ends, she greets the crowd and performs 'Sober'. She then exits the stage for a costume change. Once she leaves, Gomez appears on the screen wearing different outfits while an instrumental version of 'The Heart Wants What It Wants' plays. The screen rises and Gomez walks through a cloud of smoke, wearing a black catsuit and dress, performing 'Good For You'. She then performs 'Survivors', 'Slow Down', and a remixed version of 'Love You Like A Love Song'. After talking to the crowd for a moment, she performs 'Hands To Myself' before exiting for another change. Another interlude plays, and Gomez comes on, with her hair in a French-braid, wearing a tan leotard with a transparent dress over top. She performs 'Who Says'. After, she thanks the crowd and talks to them. She then sits at the piano (that has been rolled onstage) and performs 'Transfiguration', transitioning into 'Nobody'. She then explains that she has been writing songs for fun and performs a new, unreleased song titled, 'Feel Me'. She exits the stage afterwards. Another interlude plays while inflatable roses rise from the sides of the stage up to the ceiling. Gomez enters on an latin-type carriage (wearing a gold leotard) and performing 'Me & My Girls', transitioning into 'Me & The Rhythm'. She then performs 'Body Heat' with her dancers, before getting on the carriage and leaving for a final costume change. The last interlude plays and Gomez enters in a multi-colored leotard with a jacket over top. She performs a cover of 'Sweet Dreams'. She then talks to the crowd for a final time, asking for them to dance and to have fun for the last songs. She performs 'Kill Em With Kindness' and leaves, re-entering immediately to perform 'I Want You To Know'. She then sits down to perform the beginning part of a remix of 'Revival'. She gets up, dances, and bids farewell to the audience before leaving the stage, thus ending the show. Set list This set list is representative of the show on May 14, 2016 in Vancouver, British Columbia. It is not representative of all concerts for the duration of the tour. # "Revival" # "Same Old Love" # "Come & Get It" # "Sober" # "Good for You" # "Survivors" # "Slow Down" # "Love You like a Love Song" # "Hands to Myself" # "Who Says" # "Transfiguration" # "Nobody" # "Feel Me" # "Me & My Girls" # "Me & The Rhythm" # "Body Heat" # "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" # "Kill Em With Kindness" # "I Want You to Know" # "Revival" Shows Cancelled shows References # ^"Upcoming Dates". selenagomez.com. Retrieved December 4, 2015. # ^Ashagre, Aggi. "Selena Gomez Announces Revival Tour Dates". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved 17 November 2015. # ^Roiz, Jessica Lucia. "Selena Gomez 'Revival' Tour: Singer Announces Concert Dates". Latin Times. IBT Media. Retrieved 17 November 2015. # ^Goodman, Jessica. "Selena Gomez announces 'Revival' tour". Entertainment Weekly Online. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 17 November 2015. # ^"Selena Gomez Adds July 9 Honda Center Performance to "Revival Tour"". hondacenter.com. January 22, 2016. Retrieved February 2, 2016. # ^Vulpo, Mike (February 23, 2016). "Selena Gomez's Revival Tour Just Turned Into an Even Bigger Party With the Addition of DNCE". E! Online. Retrieved February 23, 2016. # ^"Tyler Shaw Added To Vancouver And Winnipeg Dates On Selena Gomez's Revival Tour". Tyler Shaw Official Website. March 15, 2016. Retrieved March 15, 2016. # ^Cantor, Brian (April 12, 2016). "BAHARI JOINING SELENA GOMEZ’ “REVIVAL TOUR”". HeadlinePlanet. Retrieved May 1, 2016. # ^Katz, Jessica (April 20, 2016). "Bea Miller Nabs Opening Slot on Selena Gomez Revival Tour". Billboard. Retrieved April 21, 2016. # ^Bahari (May 1, 2016). "Bahari: Joining Revival Tour" (Tweet). Retrieved May 2, 2016. # ^"The Official Revival Tour Line Available Now". selenagomez.com. May 3, 2016. Retrieved May 3, 2016. # ^"Selena Gomez Announces First Ever Australian Headline Tour Dates". Music Feeds. May 24, 2016. Retrieved May 26, 2016. # ^Feller, Rob (May 14, 2016). "Selena Gomez plays Vancouver tonight (SETLIST PREVIEW)". Vancitybuzz. Retrieved May 16, 2016. # ^ Chatterjee, Kika (June 11, 2016). "Twenty One Pilots, more dedicate songs to Christina Grimmie’s memory—watch". Alternative Press. Retrieved June 13, 2016. # ^Brasted, Chelsea (June 14, 2016). "Selena Gomez dedicates song to Orlando shooting victims during N.O. tour stop: 'People should love people'". nola.com. Retrieved July 1, 2016. # ^Apaza, Kevin (July 10, 2016). "Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez Finally Perform “We Don’t Talk Anymore” Live / At “Revival Tour” Show In Anaheim VIDEO". directlyrics.com. Retrieved July 11, 2016. # ^"Tour". dnce.com. Retrieved April 22, 2016. # ^"Tour". beamiller.com. Retrieved April 26, 2016. # ^"Upcoming Dates". bahari-music.com. Retrieved June 17, 2016. # ^"Billboard Boxscore :: Current Scores". Billboard. May 31, 2016. Archived from the original on May 31, 2016. Retrieved May 31, 2016. # ^"Billboard Boxscore :: Current Scores". Billboard. June 7, 2016. Archived from the original on June 8, 2016. Retrieved June 8, 2016. # ^"Billboard Boxscore :: Current Scores". Billboard. June 14, 2016. Archived from the original on June 15, 2016. Retrieved June 15, 2016. # ^"Billboard Boxscore :: Current Scores". Billboard. June 21, 2016. Archived from the original on June 22, 2016. Retrieved June 28, 2016. # ^"Billboard Boxscore :: Current Scores". Billboard. June 28, 2016. Archived from the original on June 28, 2016. Retrieved June 28, 2016. # ^"Billboard Boxscore :: Current Scores". Billboard. July 13, 2016. Archived from the original on July 13, 2016. Retrieved July 13, 2016. # ^"Selena Gomez show at Canadian Tire Centre moved to May 22". Ottawa Citizen. May 16, 2016. Retrieved May 22, 2016. # ^"Selena Gomez to open Summerfest 2016". Green Bay Press. October 10, 2015. Retrieved October 18, 2015. # ^"Quebec City Summer Festival lineup includes Sting, Peter Gabriel, Flo Rida, Selena Gomez". CTV News Montreal. March 15, 2016. Retrieved March 19, 2016. # ^"Selena Gomez to headline AtlanticFest September 3rd; On sale soon". Atlantic Canada Rock. May 6, 2016. Retrieved May 11, 2016. # ^"AtlanticFest announces full on sale details; new Moncton date for September 4th". Atlantic Canada Rock. May 20, 2016. Retrieved May 22, 2016. # ^"Selena Gomez banned from performing in China". NewsFix. April 26, 2016. Retrieved May 26, 2016. Category:2016 concert tours Category:Selena Gomez